Jurassic Park- Stranded Marines
by Hados94
Summary: Marines of the 22nd Infantry Battalion are being sent to a US Naval Base in the Pacific for an unknown mission. Suddenly the C-130 loses power and crashes on Isla Sorna. They will uncover many dark secrets and discover certain dark parties at play. Will they survive the Island or will they perish. *Adventure/Romance/Family/Friendship/Hurt and Comfort/Horror* *OC/Raptor OC/Rex*
1. Crash into the Unkown

*_Arthur Note- I have a few chapters ready already but I'm taking my time with this and will upload on a schedule. I have other Fanfictions I'm currently working on which they are on my Deviantart. I hope everyone enjoys my first chapter of this series. I personally don't know how long this one be. Enjoy!*_

It was a dark clear night over the Pacific Ocean. The sea was calm and silent as well as the sky. Suddenly a roaring was heard in the sky over the Pacific taking that silence away. It was a plane flying towards a certain destination. It was a US Military Lockheed C-130 Hercules carrying supplies and troops. It's destination was on a Island where a US Naval Base was located at least 345 miles from the Costa Rican Coast.  
Inside the plane was 40 Marines of the 22nd Infantry Battalion with supplies and some vehicles. They were all trying the pass the time of the long flight with conversation, jokes, music, or what they loved the most... sleep. Among the Marines was a Corporal but a former Gunnery Sergeant. He had his head against the metal of the plane resting and listening to everything going on.

"James?" said someone beside him to his right which caused him to open his eyes. He saw the equipment before him. A bunch of supplies, enough to wage a small war and along side that was a Humvee, All-Terrain 4x4s, and a few Dirt Bikes.  
James was average heavy build with a strong looking face. His eyes were blue and his hair was black with a bowel style cut.  
He looked in the direction of the voice "Yes Damian" he said looking at a Marine Private wearing big glasses. Damian and him were good friends even before The Corps. James was the jockey while Damian was his nerd friend in High School. Damian was a small thin build like he always was, probably one of the smallest built Marines in the Corps. He had Hazel eyes with slight red hair and had somewhat of a low voice.

He opened his mouth a bit but he quickly choked. He cleared his throat "Can I tell you something important?" he said nervously. He was sweating bullets, if any Marine could create a river this one could at the moment.  
James looked at him sternly, he could have just ignored him like most others and go back to resting but Damian was his friend and his fellow Marine. Also Damian has been acting a bit weird over the past few weeks to begin with after he said he done something which no one took seriously.  
"What is it Damian?" he said with a calm but stern tone.  
Damian looked around suspiciously as if he was searching if anyone was listening. James knew that Damian only came to him with any problems and never kept a secret from him but with the past few weeks that changed. There was a long list that has changed with him.  
Damian gulped and wiped his sweat off his brow "I...I wanted to tell you that I..." he paused "I hacked."  
"You hacked...that isn't something new" James said to him.  
"No, a few weeks ago" This sort of caught James attention "I possibly hacked into the Government's Top Secret servers or something" he finished. Now he definitely was getting James's full attention.  
He sighed aggravatingly "You remember the last time you did that back in High School...The FBI showed up the next day looking for who did it."  
"I know but it's different this time...I think my life is in danger" he said showing fear in his eyes "Before we came back to base I was being followed by some black vehicle. My apartment was broken into with my Computer being taken. Some strange people came to my mothers house and asked weird questions. They even followed me outside the gates of the Base itself" he finished trying not to tear up.  
James was shocked at this. He clearly saw that Damian was scared to death, he knew this was serious but had the quick thought that it could be The Government just scaring him but from breaking into his apartment, to going to his mothers, and following to the Base gates back in California. It was all too much and wasn't normal. If they wanted to scare him like this they could have told his DI of what he did and Damian would be like this. It would be easier than what they sounded like they were doing.

James placed his hand on James shoulder with a smile "Don't worry man. It'll be ok, it's probably the Government trying to scare you so you won't do it again. Perhaps when we get to where we are going we can calm you down with a few drinks ok" Damian nodded. James felt it was going to go down hill from here but he will stand with Damian to face it, he never let him face a danger alone in his life.

Suddenly everyone that wasn't asleep all started looking out the windows. James and Damian looked out to see a huge Island with 4 other islands in a crescent shape partly below them. There was no light but from what they could see was a lava coming from a volcano on the far side of the largest island.  
Some awed at the site, others brushed off and started talking to whomever, some cracked jokes saying they are planning a vacation there one day. James chuckled at the jokes, he loved hearing his platoon having a good time. Well, if it was still his platoon but he was over the past. But nonetheless this was his family whom he had served with in Iraq and Afghanistan. He didn't have nothing back in the states to go to anyway, he was the first Marine on the plane to go where-ever they wanted him to go. Anywhere away from home.  
Damian awed at the site too but was curious on where they was at. He looked over at the one of the crew of the C-130. He was about to wave him over until the plane shook violently making everyone quiet. It shook again making everything move quickly, it felt like something hit them from above almost.

The crew scrambled back to their feet making sure everything was secure. They told everyone to make sure they were strapped in tight and get their helmets on, that is when everything on the plane went offline, no lights or nothing, just the pitch blackness of the night. The emergency lights even struggled to come on but barley.  
A chilling sound was heard from the planes engines, they were no longer working as the propellers came to an abrupt halt. The started a quick descend to the ground below. Everyone was trying to fight the G-Forces against as they tried to tighten themselves and put their helmets on. Many struggled but succeeded except for a few.  
James almost had his helmet on until he heard something to his right. It was a private struggling to get his on. He was the newest addition to the platoon after they lost a few in Afghanistan. James let go of his helmet and started to help the Private.  
James finally was able to get the helmet on the private and strap it on head. James turned back to get his on but it was too late as some of the supplies broke free and went flying around. One caught his against the skull knocking him out cold.

The C-130 was going down fast towards the largest island. Within a short half minute the plane started to scrap the tops of the jungle. The next thing everybody knew was a loud crashing noise as everything went black.

On the largest island a lone creature was sleeping in a small opening on a cliff face. It was at least 10 feet long and possibly 6 feet in hidth. Its hide was made up of white shiny scales with black blue spots and lines going down its body. It had a strong muscular build but very thin as if its been starved. Scars could be seen on its body, some not so serious to really bad ones.  
It was asleep soundly within the small opening. A loud bang was heard that made it shoot up from its sleep. It looked in the sky to see some strange thing falling from the sky. It roared into the thick jungle not so far away making a loud series of crashing noises.

It looked at where it crashed and saw smoke come from it crashed. It was curious on what 'Thing' crashed. It got up with a whimpering growl and started to head towards the site. Not knowing of what it was but one thing for sure, but it could mean 'Food and


	2. Awoken onto Death

*Arthur Note-_ I don't know whats up with the uploader but I think its being a total prick with me...I don't know. I apologize for any missing content or things that don't make a any sense or possibly everything not spaced out as its supposed to be and etc: Anyways I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 2 ^^*_

* * *

James shot up from his sleep, once he did he somehow found himself in a room, but this wasn't no ordinary room. It was his old room back in Washington when he was in high school. He remembered this moment in time, it was a week from his graduation of High School. He had many posters and trophies in his room from football, baseball, and basketball along with other sports. Pictures lined the walls of family and friends. He even had a few action figures on the shelf of his childhood which made him smile. Suddenly out of nowhere the smell of smoke filled his nostrils, they burned his lungs which made him cough.

He rolled off his bed to look around and get out of the smoke. He could see a glow outside along with a thick blackness. He crawled to his window and slowly opened it letting the smoke leave the room. He stood up ran to his door and quickly opened it, he was greeted by a small fiery explosion that knocked him back into the wall of his room making him black out.

* * *

James was slowly awakening from the nightmare. He slowly opened his eyes to only to get a blur and a few distorted sounds. He felt groggy, sore, and dizzy. His vision slowly cleared to see someone standing over him, it was a PFC by the name of Jackson in full combat gear. He had a nasty cut on the side of his face but other then that he was fine. He was a medium build with green eyes and a dark tan.  
He put two fingers in front of him "James how many fingers am I holding up" James gave him a response by flipping him off "You're fine!" he said giving him a smirk. He lended out his hand helping James up to his feet from the cold metal floor.  
James felt a sharp pain on his side, in his left shoulder, and a sharp and quick headache hit him. He looked at his shoulder to see a small bleeding cut, he reached up and touched the side of his head to feel it was warm and wet, he looked down at his quickly to see that his side had a massive bruise from the straps that tried to hold him in when the C-130 that came crashing down.  
Jackson supported him and slowly walked him to an empty seat that was still intact. A Corpsman covered in dirt and blood came to them giving James some care.

James looked up at him "Did we crash?" He asked looking around. He could see that half of the supplies were gone, the cargo compartment of the C-130 was mangled with blood on the bulkhead and deck. He could even see that the cockpit was separated 22 meters from the cargo bay.  
Jackson nods "Yeah we did. Luckily the crew knew what they was doing or we would be smoldering flames" he said replying looking around as well "They dropped the fuel pods and some of the supplies and somehow got the engines back online before we hit...Thank God!"  
James nodded "How many of us made it" he asked with a look of concern. The Corpsman was finished with the cut on his shoulder and started to check his head.  
"You have a laceration on the side of your skull but isn't that bad, it doesn't need stitches...I'm all out already" the Corpsman said.  
James just merely nodded but keeping most of his attention on Jackson. Jackson was hesitant to answer at first "Only twenty-three of us made it Sir...that includes the crew. Platoon Commander didn't make it." he said with a grim look on his face "Eight are injured and they are really in bad condition. Everyone else has some scraps and bruises but they'll be fine." he finished.

James sighed with terrible grief and dread. He hasn't been hit this hard with loss since the IED Explosion in Iraq and what happened before his High School graduation.  
"Who's in command now?" he asked  
"Staff Sergeant Woods" he said with a aggravated tone of voice. James couldn't blame him, Woods was new and a major ass hole. He didn't have good leadership or even believed in his fellow Marines. James doesn't even know how he became Staff Sergeant, perhaps kissing some Officer ass.  
"Yep...we are all Fucked! with a capitol 'F'!" Jackson said with a laugh making James chuckle at the joke.  
"You're right!" He acknowledged it.  
The Corpsman even gave a laugh at this "You'll be alright James...Just take these pain killers and the inflammation and pain will go in time" He said giving him a few pills and a water. James immediately took them, these were a new pill form of pain-killer which was a Marvel. It worked as fast as morphine but had none of the effects of it, this was said to be revolutionary but not opened to the public yet. Won't be for another 12-20 years give or take.  
The Corpsman nodded him a 'goodbye' as he took off out of the plane running to help with anything he could.  
James looked up at Jackson "Have you seen my gear?"  
"Yeah, Damian has it. He is in the cockpit checking the radio. Everything is fried...don't know how though" Jackson replied pointing at the cockpit.  
"Thanks, uh...go help with whatever you can" He told him and Jackson nodded giving him a pat on the shoulder and taking off.

James smiled and watched him go. He sat there for a few minutes processing the loss. The loss of his friends and whom he considered family always put a toll on him greatly, he felt his chest slowly break apart, it began to be a pain.  
He knew he couldn't dwell on it but couldn't help it. He let out a deep sigh stood up and walked towards the Cockpit. He needed to make sure the rest of his platoon survives, he can't lose them.  
He stepped out of the Cargo bay onto the ground. He took a quick glance around, he saw pieces of wreckage everywhere, he saw his fellow Marines running back and forth carrying things, it seemed they all were trying to get whatever supplies they could and set up a perimeter. 'They looked like Hammered Shit!' he said in thought.

James walked to the cockpit and climbed in it. He saw Damian messing with the radio system of the C-130 "Hey Damian...I heard you stole my stuff?"  
Damian nodded, he was silent and he pointed to the corner of the cockpit. When he was silent he was usually on to something or worse...he didn't know a damn thing. James looked over and saw his Rucksack, his Kevlar vest, his sidearm, his combat knifes, grenades of different kinds, His helmet with the headset and radio, his combat goggles, His canteen, and everything else including his M4. His M4 had a fore-grip, collaspable stock, holographic site, and laser sights on it and a flashlight. Everything seemed to be in order with everything. James went to them and started to get them all on and squared away.

Damian shook his head "It doesn't look right. There is no way all the electrical systems on this plane are fried...all except the systems that were not online are somewhat fine. It sounds like a job of an EMP but that's impossible" he said getting up.  
"EMP? There is no way there could have been? Could it?" James said dumbfounded. He was almost finished getting all his gear on until he saw Damian's face. It was half bandaged up with red in some spots, his glasses all cracked and messed up. He looked like he been through one hell of a time.  
"Before you ask...Some of the supplies nearly tore my face off. It was stitched and wrapped but I'll be ok." he said with a sly smile "Now for your answer No it shouldn't be possible...we should have detected the signal of a energy build up but didn't...unless the systems on the plane were already tampered with so we wouldn't. James nodded with sigh getting the rest of the gear on. He put a fresh clip into his weapon and chambered a round but kept the weapon on safety. 'How could anyone tamper with a plane on a US Military Base? It's not possible unless someone was inside. Even though how crazy it sounds he believes Damian...Damian was never wrong' he pondered in thought. Now he had two things on his mind... The deaths of his friends and now a possible EMP attack on a United States Military Plane.  
He looked over at Damian once again seeing his bandaged face. He hated seeing Damian hurt even though Damian was one of the most toughest Son of Bitches he knew. Damian was almost like a brother to him, he didn't want anything to happen to him.

"DAMIAN! Come here, NOW!" the new CO barked from somewhere outside.  
James and Damian both looked at each other "Why?" They both asked each other. They both exited the cockpit of the plane and double-timed it to the Staff Sergeant. They saw him looking down at something. He looked up at them and gave them both a hateful glare.  
"Looks like lazy-ass is awake" He said to James of course "Private! Any news on the equipment!" he demanded.  
Woods was an Average individual but had an attitude of a Rattlesnake but without fangs.  
Damain and James halted in front of Woods with a quick salute "Sir! All of the equipment is fried...we won't be able to give any SOS Sir!" Damian answered him.  
"Why?!" he gave him a dark glare.  
"I don't know Sir" Woods got in his face and started to cuss him as if he was nothing.  
"You Little Egghead Sack of Shit! What do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW!" He yelled causing many of the nearby Marines to stop and glare at him, they all disliked him.  
"Sir...I don't know. All the equipment is fried and there is no way to know Sir!" He gave a stern reply which made him more furious.  
"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU CALL YOURSELF A MARINE! GET OUT OF MY FACE AND FOUND OUT WHAT CAUSED IT!" Damian didn't move an inch as he kept his complexion when Woods grabbed him by his Kevlar Vest and shoving him back roughly. He gave him a salute with an 'Yes Sir' about faced and took off back to the cock pit.  
Woods looked at James but he was surprised to see James glaring straight at him. James gave him a deathly glare that actually sent a chill up Woods spine "Why are you looking at me you Piece of Trash! You think you can yourself a Marine for disobeying orders and costing the life of one of your own! Your a disgrace to your Country and to the Corps!" He said turning away from him looking back to the ground.  
Nearby Marines just stood by and watched, so did that same very Corpsman as before.  
"No Sir! You are the Disgrace here" he gave him a hateful tone "Your just a kiss ass...You're a coward...what you did back in Afghanistan was a insult to your Country and Corps Sir!" he finished the insult. Next thing he knew he was kneed in his bruise making him fall onto his knees grabbing it. Everyone looked in shock at the site before them.  
Woods stood over James, it looked like he was about to kick him in the head...he did but right into the spot on his head ripping it open making the wound worse. James didn't even make a sound as he grabbed his head in pain.  
Woods was about to kick him again but a Lance Corporal and the same Corpsman with some other Marines grabbed him and slung him away making him fall onto the ground.  
"GET THE HELL BACK SIR!" the Corpsman screamed at Woods. The Corpsman knew he was outranked but when it came to the injured...he chose the injured first. He ran over to James and started to retreat his wounds.  
"Your lucky James. I expect to see you Court Martialed when we get back" He said getting back up and walking off with a terrible dark grin upon his face.

James was dazed out of his mind and in terrible pain, all he heard was mumbling. He slowly faded into blackness but before he did he felt something wet and gooey.

-Corpsman-

The Corpsman was pissed at the Staff Sergeant for doing this. The Staff Sergeant always got away with physical assault on personal and he hated that. He was able to stop the bleeding and stitch James head while he was laying on his side. He noticed James was in some gooey liquid that smelled like death so he pulled him away from it. The goo was coming from underneath the plan from what looked like a small mound.  
He finished with his head and laid him flat on the ground, he had some help from some fellow Marines. The Corpsman looked at the liquid and saw what looked like egg shells with strange looking crocodillain snouts and what appeared to be sails on their backs. He'd never seen anything like it but he brushed the site off looking over James.  
He saw the the Platoon Sergeant running over to see what had just happened, he didn't seem to happy.

* * *

The same creature from last night was slowly creeping up on the crash site. It's amber eyes looked around for anything as its nose smelt for any threats. All it could smell was a mustard smell and many other things never smelt before. It saw pieces of some strange metal scattered everywhere all mangled. Even the jungle seemed to have a huge chunk taken out of it.  
It cautiously moved forward towards a small opening. It heard voices passed the barrier. It crouched low to the ground and slowly moved up to see what happened here, it looked in complete shock from what it's eyes saw, Humans and from the looks of it...Armed Humans. It retreated slowly into the bushes staying hidden.  
It looked around at them in awe along with the huge wreck. There was many around here but what caught her attention the most was the smell of blood. She looked over at the source, she some humans lying on the ground injured terribly. The smell was intoxicating and so was the hunger she had. It hadn't ate in almost a week now.

It was about to move towards the group of injured humans but stopped to see 2 humans come to check up on them. They had some weird red cross on their helmets and bags. It titled its triangular head somewhat in confusion at what they were doing but they rendered her from getting a possible meal. It didn't want to die of starvation.

It knew it would just have to wait till they left again but its instincts were saying 'Something isn't right'. Thats when a smell came to it. It smelt like...eggs, smashed and decaying eggs in matter of fact.  
It looked over to see a group of humans around what seems to be an injured one but beside them was a small mound with the strange machine one top of it. The smell originated from it. It was a smashed nest.  
"Whom could the eggs be?" it said in a sweet female voice. That question pondered her mind deeply at what it could be.

Suddenly a massive Roar shook the jungle making her shoot up almost. That roar even make all the humans jump up and look confused and scared.  
That roar only meaned one thing that was coming... a 'Sail Back'!


	3. Met the locals!

*PS- I uploaded the wrong chapter to this earlier...so if anyone viewed it shortly after upload and saw something about Spyro...I deeply apologize. Luckily I saw it before it was actually too late! XD*

* * *

A massive roar broke the sounds of the Jungle making everyone look around gripping their weapons. The ground shook violently as something came closer, something big. The Corpsman with the help of a few Marines picked up James moving him next to the injured.

The Thundering sounds came closer and closer with the sounds of crashing foliage. James was slowly coming back looking around not knowing what was happening or even going on.

Suddenly something busted through the foliage making everyone scatter and take cover. Everyone was shocked and terrified at what they saw. It was about 62ft long and 24ft tall. It had a crocodilian snout filled with sharp teeth, a huge sail on its back, powerful looking arms with menacing claws. It's skin or scales where a brown color with red and white lines going from the head to the tail, the Sail was entirely blue and white with an orange clay color. It's predatory eyes were a deep green that stared with anger at everyone.

It roared at everyone nearby making everyone hide and back off quickly with all their weapons trained on it. It stopped stepping forward and sniffed the air. It's attention turned towards the wreckage of the C-130. It charged forward ramming its head against it moving it about a few meters. It looked down and sniffed, it whimpered.

There was a nest under the C-130 and it was all crushed from the crash. It tried to nuzzle whatever was in the nest to see if there was anything, its efforts were in vain. It closed its eyes and whimpered a little more.

Everyone just watched cautiously but in awe at what was before them. An actual living breathing Dinosaur. No one believed it but the proof was before them. They all could see the thing seem to search the once destroyed nest. Some of their hearts sank at the site and actually felt sorry for the animal.

-James-

"Corpsman?" James whispered still a bit dizzy "Get the injured up and out of here" the Corpsman nodded and quietly moved to the injured was located. He calmly and quietly told the other Corpsman to help him get the injured out of here.

* * *

-Third person-

A Marine that was closest to the massive Dinosaur was slowly trying to stealthy put distance from him and it. He was sweating and praying quietly. He was almost half way there until he stepped on something that made a loud 'Snap'.

The massive dinosaur eyes snapped open and inside them was nothing but Anger and Hate. It whipped around quickly at the Marine and lunged for him. Before the Marine could act it snatched him up in its powerful jaws and started to shake like a dog shaking a rat killing him.

The sounds of gunfire filled the air as the Dinosaur went on a wild rampage on the Marines. It charged Marine after Marine killing them violently with its massive jaws. The automatic weapons seemed to only piss it off even more.

It roared in defiance to the gunfire the it received. It alone has killed a good number of Marines and it was ready to finish them off. It suddenly felt a round go into its nostril making it whelp in my pain, it looked in the direction which was up a tree. It saw a human in a tree aiming straight at it.

The Marine had a M14 with a scope trained at the eyes ready to blind it. He didn't expect to see it turn around at him and leaping straight at him. He scooted back as far as he could and fired his weapon it it but it was useless as it grabbed his leg and pulled him straight out of the tree. It tossed him a bit before clamping its jaws on his body literally splitting him in half. He hit the ground shaking, he was going into shock while looking at his own insides.

* * *

-James-

He was horrified at the site as he emptied his second clip into the beast. It was killing the remainder of his platoon in not even 12 seconds. 'This thing must have taken over 1000 rounds already' he said in thought slamming a fresh clip into his weapon. He looked over to his left to see Ramirez, a Marine known to everyone as 'Big Bear' with a AT-4 Rocket Launcher on his shoulder Aiming at the Dinosaur. He saw the rocket launch at its target but missed the damn thing but nailing a tree beside the beast. The explosion sent shrapnel and wood into the side of the beast knocking nearly off its feet. It howled in pain was fell into the C-130 wreckage.

James could see it's side bleeding badly. It looked like a bunch of razor blades strafed the damn thing.

It's howling became louder as everyone started to aim for it's wounds to see if they can kill it. James heard a massive roar to his left which caused him to look aiming his weapon, that's when he knew they wasn't going to win this fight. There was another one almost equal size as the other charging straight at the group of injured.

They had no chance as James saw almost all of them get picked up in its jaws.

James looked around for the Staff Sergeant, he was nowhere to be found within the last remaining Marines. Everything was almost in slow motion as he looked around at the scene before him. It started to bring back painful memories which he pushed aside.

He can't think of the past now...he had to get all he could out of here before they all were dead but the only thought came to his mind was 'RUN'. Well, it was the only good thing at the moment.

"EVERYONE RUN!" he hollered as loud as he could. Everyone didn't give those seconds thought before taking off into the jungle in any direction they could.

James ran frantically through bushes and ferns. As he ran he heard the thundering stomps of the other one coming towards his direction. This made him run a little fast even if he had all of his gear on. He came upon a road to see 2 Marines ahead of him running.

He recognized them as Damian and Big Bear "HEY!" He hollered at them coming up behind them. They glanced back at him for a second. They didn't say a word as he caught up with them.

They seemed not to care what lied ahead but...they had to get the Hell away from those two Things!

* * *

-Raptor-

She watched as the 'Sail Back' charged at the humans attacking them relentlessly. The loud sounds of the Human weapons hurt as she brought her head down to try and lesson the sounds. After a few seconds she took a peak to see a human with a strange green cylinder thing on his shoulder aiming at the 'Sail Back'. She saw it suddenly shoot a smoke out the back and saw something fly right out the front. Whatever it was it collided with the tree next to the Sail Back making a huge explosion.

She watched in horror as the Sail Back fell with howling screams. She could see that it had deep lacerations and burns covering its rib-cage, sides going up to the neck back to the leg, tail, and sail. It started to bleed pretty badly as it continued to do an ear screeching howl, she knows it was calling for help.

She glanced over at the injured humans watching them come towards her direction with the help of the others. She backed up knowing she will be killed in an instant if they saw her but she stopped to see a blur in front of her snatch them all up.

She looked up to see yet another Sail Back thrashing the all those humans in its jaws.

Blood sprayed on her...She's had enough of this and took off running away from the scene before.

She ran for about a half a mile in the jungle before stopping at some rocks. She panted a bit tired...she sniffed in the air to smell blood. She didn't hear the sounds of the human weapons, she figured they all meet a gruesome fate.

She had the thought of going back to scavenge but that would be suicide. She heard a chirping noise to look over and see one of those lone green little pests. She licked her lips, she finally found food. She lunged at it, it tried to run but it was doomed already.

She killed it quickly with her powerful jaws. The taste of blood sent sensations throughout her tast buds, she missed this so much. Suddenly a chirp broke the silence, then multiple ones. She looked over in the direction of the sounds. That's when she was shocked to see at least 30 of the green pests, all staring at her chirping.

Thats when they all rushed her, trying to get revenge for their fallen comrade and food. Luckily for her she was faster then them as she took off like a bolt of lightening into the Jungle Brush.

* * *

-James, Damian, & Big Bear-

They spent over half an hour doing nothing but a constant sprint away from the crash site. That massive beast seemed not to be chasing them anymore. They didn't stop running though, just kept on going and going.

Soon up ahead they saw a smashed Jeep, they decided to stop there. James once close enough grabbed onto the vehicle panting and coughing, Damian collapsed on his knees next to the vehicle vomiting, Big Bear sat down next to vehicle panting as well. All of them were out of breathe, they couldn't say a word.

Minutes pass, James had just recovered from his constant sprint as he sat down with his weapon still shouldered. Damian was still trying to recoperate while Big Bear was pacing back and forth pissed.

"What the FUCK!" He roared "The HELL was that Thing...it took round after round yet it still didn't drop that Muther Fucker!" He said slamming his fist into the hood of the vehicle making a deep dent into it.

"I don't know...but calm down" James replied.

Big Bear looked at him "Calm down? CALM...DOWN!" He said in a hateful tone at James "We just got our Asses handed to us and lost most of everyone in less then a minute by a Fucking Animal...and Your Telling me to Calm the Fuck Down!" he roared at James. James just looked at him with an expression of sadness, anger, and sorrow and plead. Big Bear looked away with a deep sigh "Sorry" he said to James not looking at him "But what the fuck was that thing?!" he asked.

"It's a Spinosaurus aegyptiacus...or known as Spinosaurus" Damian gave him answer. James looked at Damian, he was shocked to hear that.

Big Bear scuffed "A What? English Please?!"

"It's a fucking Dinosaur!" Damian replied, Big Bear just looked at him with all seriousness yet could not say a word.

"Damian...wha-?" James tried to ask.

"James..." Damian interrupted him "Do you remember the story of the San Diego Incident and the Incident were a Marine Corps Expeditionary Unit had to go to 'Las Cinco Muertes' to rescue some Civilians?" James nodded, he knew exactly what Damian was going to say next though he didn't want to hear it "I think we are on one of the islands" he finished. James just stared at him, he didn't know what to think now.

"Wait, hold up. You mean we are in the actual Jurassic Park?" Big Bear asked.

"No. If we was then we would be in a wasteland...Isla Nublar was leveled by the US Military by Orders of the United Nations. We are on one of the islands of Las Cinco Muertes" Damian said while looking through his rucksack. "Most likely Isla Sorna but...only one way to be sure. We have to keep on going, we need to get away from that Super Predator."

"We lost that thing-"

"No! It ran us off but that 'Thing' will hunt us down because we are a threat to it, its mate, and its territory. and I'm guessing from us destroying its nest on accident...they both will hunt us till we are dead! So we need to keep moving until we run into a building with a Map, and with that Map we can find the Coms on this island and call in for pick up" Damian told Big Bear.

"What about the USS Breaker? It patrols these waters since the incident in 2001" James asked Damian.

"The Breaker only passes through here every 3-9 months. Since the 9/11 and the rise of Piracy in the Pacific it's too busy to be here like it was back in 2001-2003. The chances of it discovering us is...about...1 chance in a million. We have to find our own way James" he told not James but Big Bear.

James sighed "Well, lets not waste time. Let's get going. We need to put as much distance between us and that Spino, come on. On Me!" he said to them both, it wasn't a sharp order. Damian nodded while he threw his Rucksack on his back and covered the left flank, Big Bear just merely took the right flank without saying a word. "Hey Damian, does the radios work?" James asked.

"Yes they do. I don't know if you would get anyone though but you can try" He said to him.

James turned it on "Welp, lets get going...stay on me and stay close! We don't need to separate, keep your eye on the forest line. If anything moves, Kill It!" He ordered them both giving them the hand signal to move out.

'Now these 3 Marines followed the road before them into the unknown. They only hoped that they can get the Hell out of here alive.'


	4. Dilos Attack & New Danger!

"What?! We are on one of those Islands?!" Two Riflemen said on the radio. Their names were Ramirez and Mike. They have been in the platoon for some years and a funny duo.

"Yes, we are. Though it's hard to believe" James replied to them on the radio. Big Bear, Damian, and himself have been walking on this dirt road for a few hours, they have had no sign of any buildings. Only busted up vehicles.

"Welp...We are so Boned!" Mike said in the background. "Damn Straight we are!" Ramirez said.

"Hey! You two get your shit together...we are not Boned." James snapped at them.

"With all due respect Sir!...We are possibly the only ones that survived that massacre, we are trapped and wondering on a island full of killing machines, and we don't have enough ammo or numbers to take them all on. So we are boned Sir!" Mike said in the background yet again. "He does have many points Sir" Ramirez implied.

James sighed in aggravation "Then with all due respect...shut the Hell up the both of you and LISTEN!" He barked "Look, if we can find a good and secure building we can hide their to get our bearings. We can find maps to tell us where we need to go to call for help. And as long we stick together and BITCH! We will make it through this. So... you two nut up and shut up and deal with the Situation at Hand!" James finished in a authority tone, he wasn't happy.

There was a silence for about 10 seconds before James heard a 'Yes Sir!'.

"Good! Now this your mission...I want you two find a route that leads-Northwest, towards the mountains you see in front of you. Thats our rendezvous point." he said taking a glance at the mountain ahead, it was a great deal of distance away and looked step "Now whilst on the move, I want you two to scout any vehicles and buildings...look for any maps, files, or anything that tells you and us where the Hell we are and where we need to go. Now as for the dinosaurs, only engage if necessary. We don't want to pick a fight with the big ones Understood!" He finished.

"Aye Aye Sir!" they replied together.

"Good! See you two there...Over and Out" he finished. He exhaled, he still was looking at the mountain ahead. It looked like it some structure on it but it was hard to tell. A weird Eire mist covered it, a waterfall on its side, it was thick with vegetation and high cliffs. If there any place to use a vantage point and be safe, it would be there.

They continued on the road for a bit. All but dead silent, not saying a word. They watched the forest and listened to it. They didn't want a jump like they did before with those Spinos. Thunder was heard in the distance. James looked at the source of it, he saw thick pitch black clouds coming their way. He could even see that there was just about an hour left of sun.

He sighed deeply, they didn't have much time. They needed to find shelter before it gets dark, it would be suicide if not.

Big Bear and him had no Night Vision, Damian had the helmet attachment for his. They needed to get moving and now.

"We have an hour before dark. Lets double time i-" he didn't finish as he heard a loud bird chirp beside him. He turned with his weapon aimed but he never could turn around enough before something pounced on him, holding him down with a good amount of strength.

-Damian-

He just had a bird like chirp and in a red gray flash James was on the ground with something on top of him. After he was able to take a realize of what happened, that's when he saw it. A small carnivore was on top of James putting his foot on his helmet applying pressure, it was trying to crush his skull.

It stood at around 5 feet tall, had red back and with gray everywhere else, it had yellow eyes and a duel frill on its head. It was a Dilophosaurus from all its features, he knew there could be more around.

Without thinking he aimed and fired a quick shot of his M16 into its head, killing it.

-James-

He heard the gunshot, blood splattered a bit on him, then something went thud beside him. When he looked, he saw a colorful small carnivore with its brains all over the ground as it laid lifeless.

His instincts kicked in as he jumped up in a kneeling position aiming his M4 at the forest. Big Bear and Damian did the same.

Rustling was on both sides of the road along with the chirps. This continued for the next 30 seconds yet no revealing the pack.

It went silent all of a sudden, not a single sound. All except for this rattling like a rattle snake. Then a thunk sound which was followed by screams, it was Big Bear. He dropped his SAW as he fell to his knees covering his face.

Thats when they saw over a Dozen of the those things coming out rushing at them.

-3rd Person-

12 Dilophosauruses jumped from the bushes heading in to claim 1 of 3 of their prizes. They rushed in almost to their target till they heard nothing but loud banging noises.

James and Ramirez go full auto on each single of them they see. They drop like rock after a few rounds placed where the heart would. Some where able to squeal before collapsing to their deaths.

Just as it started it ended with the Dilophosauruses running back into the jungle disappearing from site.

-James-

"Big Bear!" he yelled as he went to his fellow Marine's side. He had this black stuff all over his face, mainly around his eyes. "Damian, Help me get this stuff out of his eyes" He said getting his canteen and a cloth to help clean off his face. Damian rushed to him with his own canteen and rag and proceeded to clean it off.

They almost had it off "Hey man...can you see" Damian asks.

Big Bear tries to open his eyes "A...a little bit. My eyes burn like Hell man! What the fuck!" he replied.

"Keep your eyes closed" James said wetting a new cloth "here, hold this on your face ok" Big Bear did as he was told. His eyes were on fire.

"James, we need to get out of here. Before they come back!" Damian said to James. James nodded and started to get Big Bear on his feet grabbing the saw.

"Come on. We need to find a place to stay for the night" he said placing Big Bear's arm over his shoulder with Damian doing the same. They ventured forth onto the road hoping they will find a place to stay, a place that was safe.

* * *

-Ramirez and Mike-

"Whoa! Did you hear those gunshots?" Mike said.

"Yeah...I did" he replied "let me call them..see if they are ok." he said "James...you three doing ok. We heard Gunshots, whats going on? Over!"

They waited for a few seconds "Yeah, we ran into trouble and Big Bear is nearly blind. Those things spit some black ooze into his eyes" James replied on the radio.

"What?! Is he ok? Over!" he asked concernedly.

"Y-yeah, he is ok for the moment. We are going to find a place to stay so we can take care of him. A storm is coming so we need to stay out of the weather. Over" James replied.

"You want use to go ahead and cut the Jungle to come to you? You might need the extra help Over?"

"No! It's too dangerous to move around the Jungle not knowing it well. Keep on the mission, we'll meet you there. Over and out!" James finished.

Ramirez looked at Mike, he sighed "Come on. Let's double time it, so we won't waste time ok"

"Ok" he nodded as he covered Ramirez's 4 o'clock to 8 o'clock. They were only two people and this needed to be done to cover all areas.

-3 hours later-

The rain was pounding Ramirez and Mike as they still ventured in the pitch black darkness of the night. The only site they had was their Night Vision goggles.

Throughout this time they saw nothing nor heard anything. This place around them was dead, it was like that when there was still light out.

An hour earlier, they got a call from James, they found an old wrecked bus and took shelter. Big Bear was better, though he couldn't see out of his right all to well anymore.

They continued on in this stormy night until they saw something ahead, a big building with electrical lines going into it. They rushed for it getting inside out of the rain. Mike closed and locked the door behind them before they split to secure this building.

It took a good 20 minutes to completely secure the building. They even shut the non broken windows and placed something to cover the broken ones, they even locked the doors.

Ramirez found a room where they could rest, it was an old rec room of sorts with couches.

Mike was at the basement door of this place trying to get it open, it seemed to be electrically locked. He decided to let it be and find Ramirez.

Ramirez marked the room with a the liquid in a glow-stick, so if they were wandering around at night, they could see the door. Ramirez remembered a sign from earlier within the building. He decided to go look for that room.

Mike was walking still using his night vision instead of his light. For the past 10 minutes he could not find Ramirez. Suddenly the lights all shot on in the building blinding Mike.

"OW! SHIT!" he said throwing off his Night Vision Goggles before leaning against the wall covering his eyes.

"Hehe, Sorry man. Forgot about the NVs. I heard you from here." Ramirez said on the Radio "James, we found what looks like a Electrical building of sorts. Got the power on. it seems like this place is powered by Geothermal, Wind, Solar, and Hydroelectric Power. It even seems these electrical systems were built to withstand over 65 years of abuse so we may or may not have to worry about Sir. Over!" he said over the Radio.

"You ass hole, warning next time" Mike said over his radio making Ramirez smirk from where he was at.

"Good! Real Good Ramirez. We got some light over here but it's faint. I'm guessing you two are way ahead of us?" James replied to Ramirez.

"Uhh Yes Sir! We didn't find a map though but...from the looks of the mountain before we entered the building. If we leave at 0700 hours, we will be at the mountains bottom at 1300 hours if we walk it...1000 hours if we double time it" he replied to him.

"Good! Well, Get some grub in ya and some rest...you two are gonna need it. We may be staying in this spot longer then expected" This worried Ramirez and Mike.

"Sir?" he asked concerned. Mike listened as he put away his NVs.

"Big Bear seems to be getting sick, he's been vomiting for the past hour and half. We might not be able to move till around 0900. Damian told me that their spit is toxic, it will be sometime before he can get better but as for seeing...he may go blind." he told them of the bad news. Ramirez and Mike didn't say a thing, not a peep. "Welp, we are gonna get rest. I'd advise you two get it...Over and out!"

"Aye Aye Sir! Goodnight...see you at the mountain Over!" he said finishing the conversation with James "Hey Mike, there is a rec room on the 3rd floor...that's where we are resting. Be there in 5, we need to rest. We can eat in the morning." he said to Mike as he exited the room. He started to go in the direction of the Rec room.

Mike nodded as he started to head towards the 3rd floor. On his way he turned off most of the lights, he only kept a few on. Those led to the fire exits and the Head (Bathrooms), so they could see at night and draw less attention.

-Rec Room, 5 minutes later-

Mike and Ramirez was on their own respective recliners with a fire in the center room. Luckily this was the roof and the room had a cave in on the top of the ceiling letting the smoke go through. They were both wet and tired, luckily they had their Fatigues drying next to the fire as they slept in nothing but their boxers.

Mike was a light build while Ramirez was a heavier light build. They both were really skinny.

Ramirez laughed at Mike for wearing a pair of boxers that had a blue magnet on them with the words 'Chick Magnet' on them. They joked for a bit before trying to go to sleep with some old blankets they found here, though they smelt but it was warmth.

* * *

-Within the Basement, an hour after Ramirez and Mike are asleep-

The electronic door was wide open, something came from the basement. It was 3 feet tall and 10 feet in length. It was grey with black spots and red underbelly, perfect colors in the night. It's eyes glowed a golden yellow, these eyes acted as it's own perfect military grade night vision.

It made some clicking sounds and a squeal that was similar to crow, behind it more came out slowly. They looked around and sniffed the air, they all hissed and took off in their own directions. Dozens upon Dozens left that basement going into the building and leaving it through the air ducts.

Whatever they were...they were loose and hungry for meat.


	5. Nightmare Unleashed

The storm was calm, the rain wasn't in a downpour, the night was silent.

Mike was shaking in his sleep, he was having a nightmare. He shot up from his sleep from that nightmare, he was panting and covered in sweat.

"That fucking...Spined Monster" he said rubbing his eyes exhaling. He looked around the room for a moment. It was dark but not that dark thanks to the small fire they had. He saw that his uniform was still drying beside the fire, his weapon by his side, and the rest of his gear next to him on the Deck. He looked at Ramirez's couch, he was gone.

He looked around getting up "Ramirez, where you at?" he asked him urgently. There was no answer. He saw that half his equipment was gone including his uniform.

Mike picked up his radio "Ramirez? Where the Hell are you at? Over!" There was no answer so he asked again. He asked a few more times before letting it be silent. He sat back down on the couch and waited for him to answer back. Maybe he figured he'd had to get some business done first.

45 minutes passed and no return, not even a radio back. Mike got extremely worried, he decided to look for him. He got all his uniform and gear on within a few minutes and left the room with his weapon. He left his Rucksack in the room, he figured he didn't need it.

He walked down the corridor with his weapon shouldered, just in case he encountered something. Along the way he'd check the barricades and improvised traps, none were sprung which was good.

He heard something at the end of the hallway, at the restrooms. He aimed his weapon down the sights, ready to kill anything.

"Ramirez?" he asked, no response "Come on Man! Stop playing games!" he said. No response, this caused him to approach the bathroom doors. He was outside of them, he slowly opened the door, he rushed inside with his weapon aimed. Nothing, there was nothing there.

He sighed and turned to walk away until something caught his eye, he looked down. Blood, there was small amounts of fresh blood on the floor.

"Ramirez!?" he said out-loud to himself. Many thoughts ran through his head, 'Could have something happened to Ramirez? No...no he must of have cut himself but...where is he then?' he said in thoughts. He saw more blood leading to an air vent.

He felt a awkward heaviness in his gut build up. No way this could be an accident he figured. He decided to go into the vent to investigate.

-30 minutes later-

"Finally! The end of the vents" he said as he exited from a vent into a hallway. The Hallway was brightly lit, thanks to the power being on. The trail of blood got thicker now, it led down the hallway to an open door at the end of it. It was the Basement door of this place, and wide open.

"This can't be good." he said to himself as he approached with extreme caution. He had his weapon ready as he was next to the door, he slowly opened the door all the way to get a better view inside. The Emergency Lights were the only thing on inside which was strange.

He turned the flashlight on his weapon before entering inside.

He followed the trail of blood, it now looked like as if something was being dragged. He was beginning to have a great fear of the worst has happened to his comrade yet...what the hell happened?

He heard some cracking at his feet, he looked down to see it was broken glass with blood on the edges of it. He looked up, to his surprise the light was busted. All of the lights were busted, all of them were. This was weird, what would bust the lights?

He continued onward until he came to a corner, he smelled something raw and deathly. He readied his stance and weapon before turning around the corner aiming his weapon. Something struck his heart, he lowered his weapon and slowly stepped forward.

"Ra-Ra-Ramirez! N-No" he said to himself as he looked down at the horrific sight. It was like it was plucked from a Science Fiction Horror Movie.

Ramirez was torn open at the abdomen showing his organs laying in a nest of some kind, he had brush inside of him with white eggs. The expression on his face was grotesque pain, he was alive when all of this happened.

Mike vomited on the floor before nearly collapsing onto the floor. Tears poured down his face, his mind was spinning and breaking.

A strange clicking noise from behind made him pause his sobs, he slowly looked behind him. He was greeted by a thick smell of death, huge glowing ghostly eyes.

He started to whimper at the sight, he heard it snarl. Out of sheer instinct he whipped around with his weapon and fired, as he did this action it lunged. He fired a few shots before it was on top of him, he feel on the ground with it on top. It was dead.

He pushed it off of him before getting up. He looked forward to be greeted by more coming out of the dark. They were the most weirdest hellish things he has ever seen, they're eyes even glowed while in the light. He aimed at fired without hesitation into the small group.

He was greeted with their antagonizing screams and howls before they fell over dead.

He suddenly felt something bite his right arm and jerked him back towards the nest. He looked back, it was one of them, it had its jaws on his arm. He had to drop his rifle to fight back. Two more charged and bit him on his left waist and left ribs.

He yelled in pain while grabbing his Ka-Bar, he lunged with his left stabbing the creature that had it's jaws on his arm. It squealed as the knife hit it's eye and let go.

He stabbed the others in the same place causing them to let go. The bites stung and burned more then anything he has felt, he wanted to collapse over the pain but refused too.

A small group approached him from all sides causing him to back up against the wall. He felt something cold and metal against the back of his head, he looked slightly to see a open vent. He found his escape route but how could he with all these things?

He slowly checked himself for anything, he found his sidearm which he drew and chambered a round. He found his other secret knife and his camera. They inched closer and closer to him, he scurried to find something else, he found some Grenades. A Flash-bang with two Frags and two HEs, these were going to save his life.

He grabbed the flash-bang, pulled the pin, and rolled it to their feet. They were confused at this little thing they didn't realize he got into the air vent.

Mike was half way through the air vent, he was hoping for it to go off. Ten seconds passed, nothing happened. "A dud" he said to himself. He couldn't believe it, none of it.

He had a plan but this may kill him, he waited for himself to be completely in the air vent. He took off his boot blouses and wrapped them on the remaining of the grenades.

That was when they grabbed his legs and began pulling him out. He dropped the grenades and keep them from pulling him out.

Three or more bit down on his boots and lower legs, thrashing, digging their teeth in his legs. He yelled in extreme pain, it wasn't from the bite though but a strange burning sensation. He kicked and thrashed back as much and hard as he could.

He was able to get them off and went grabbing for the grenades, once he had them he pulled the pins and held the triggers.

Mike climbed more into the vent where they couldn't reach him, he looked at the three fighting trying to get to him.

They roared at him with those clicks in-between "YEAH! FUCK YOU TOO!" he said as he threw the grenades past them. The grenades stayed together as they slid before going into the darkness disappearing, it sounded like they were going down stairs or falling.

Mike knew it was now he had to move and he wasted no time. He remembered these were ten second grenades, he needed to get out of the vent before then.

He crawled faster then he has ever had before, each second he counted in his head went by quickly. He was able to get close to a vent that led up a little, he went up it and followed it. He crawled and climbed fast trying to get away as fast he could. When it got to the very last second he reach the end of it falling into a room on the ground floor. He crashed onto a desk smashing it, a second later the entire building shook as a massive explosion occurred in the basement. The Explosion blew a part of the building away leaving a huge hole in the ground that came directly from the basement.

"That, was bigger then usual. Must have been something..." he coughs "explosive down there" he said getting up "My Radio...I need to get a hold of James!" he said taking off towards the rec room ignoring all his prior injuries. The ground floor was wrecked from the explosion below, parts of it was caving in or slightly on fire. Before Mike climbed onto the 1st floor he saw part of the inside of the Basement, down below was seemed to be hundred different body pieces down there on fire, he smirked at the site. He climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor, he rushed for the rec room.

He ran inside grabbing his Rucksack and the rest of whatever he didn't have on including his radio. He grabbed Ramirez's M16 and cocked it chambering a round into it. He needed to get out and it was now. His vision seemed to blur a bit, his stomach ached, and he felt light headed.

Suddenly he heard snarls and clicking noises in front of him, shadows over loomed him. He looked up slowly to see a whole horde of these creatures. Thats when the power went out, all he could see now was their glowing eyes.

He aimed and fired into the mass while falling back. They all charged, snarling and making all sorts of noises at him.

They pushed him back against the 3rd floor window, they leaped at him.

The next thing Mike knew, he was being tackled through the third floor window onto a huge pile of boxes below. When he made impact with the strong wooden boxes he heard a snap before he fell onto the ground hard knocking the wind out of him.

He laid there, in pain and trying to catch his breath. He laid there for 10 minutes as the thick rain and cold wind hit him, before sitting up. He screamed as loud as he could as he held his limp left arm. It was broken, shattered from the fall and wide open bleeding. His scream went for miles around, he slowly cried in that spot. He didn't notice the eyes that were watching him in the brush.

His mind was on the brink of destruction, his body was getting weak, he felt his body become more limp then ever. He vomited all over the wet muddy ground, he couldn't stop. With every second he was getting closer to passing out.

"MIKE! GOD DAMMIT MAN PICK UP!" he heard, the radio.

He frantically looked for it, he found it "James!" he sobbed and cried "James..."

"Mike What the Hell is going on. We heard an explosion and tried to raise you and Ramirez but got nothing! What the God's name is going on over there?" James demanded on the radio.

"Ramirez is dead Sir! The-The Monsters g-got him..." he replied as he looked around for the glowing eyes.

"What?! Monsters? Mike tell me what happened?!" he asked. Before Mike could answer he heard the clicks, James heard them over the radio "What was that sound?" he asked confusingly.

"NO! You're not gonna get me" Mike said standing up before taking off towards a nearby shed. Half way to the shed something hit his leg, pain hit him as he fell into the mud. He screamed in pain, his leg was sliced open to the bone almost. He still got up and hop the rest of the way, he ignored everything on the radio being said. He entered the metal concrete shed slamming the metal door shut locking it. He fell next to a table and held his 9mm tightly.

"MIKE?!" James roared on the Radio "MIKE?!"

Mike saw the the bright glowing eyes at the window, the beasts on the outside where ramming the building.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He said shooting into the window hitting it, he heard squeals. Though a second later the eyes came back "W-what! Thats not p-possible" he cried as he huddled in the corner. His mind was now broken, his wounds burning like they were on fire, and his body giving up.

"S-sir" Mike said on the radio "I-I won't let them have me" he said as he looked at the 9mm.

"Mike? What are you talking about?"

"They want...me. They want me to be their nesting tool...I-I will not let them. They're coming for me, they're going to get me! I WON'T LET THEM!" he yelled at them as they started to bang against the window and door to get in. They even start to dig around it.

"Mike! We are coming for you. Just stay put, we are coming!" James said over the radio.

"NO! They...They will make you their tools, STAY AWAY!" he screamed again. He was eyeing the 9mm again "They won't take me alive. And they won't come for you either! Goodbye Sir!" he said on the radio. He placed the 9mm handgun up to his and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

* * *

-James-

"Mike Wait!" he yelled on the radio but all he heard was a bang. A few seconds later there was gunshot heard miles away. James stood there in all of his gear outside in the rain. James was shaking, his eyes filled up with tears, and he gripped his weapon harder. He started to walk backwards before he was against the metal of the bus. That shot rang through his mind, he was stricken for what had just happened. A brother, a fellow Marine took his own life and he was powerless. James felt his legs get weak, he slowly fell to the ground with his back still against the metal with the elements coming down on him. He didn't feel the cold nor rain that abused his body or gear. He just stared at the ground.

-Damian-

He had just heard what happened. He was standing there outside the bus with his M16 in hand. He couldn't believe what happened, he just couldn't believe that Mike would take his own life.

He watched James sit down in the mud staring at it. He was worried for him, in fact he was worried about everyone here. He just hope they can get out of here and soon.

-Big bear-

He was silent, he heard it all. He was within the dry bus with his M249 SAW out the window. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't...believe it.

-3rd Person-

Damian walked up to James and knelt down beside him. He placed his hand on James's shoulder.

James looked up at him with tears flowing from his eyes. Though it wasn't noticeable because of the rain.

"James?" he said to him, he could see the pain within his eyes "Come on James, lets get inside." he said to him. "Come on" he said as he started to pull him up.

James let him and helped him. Once he stood on both feet he immediately walked inside the bus and laid down without saying a word.

Damian walked in and watched him. He crossed his arms before looking down at Big Bear. Big Bear had his right eye covered with a bandage but the other wasn't, it was the only good one he had. They both had the same worry, how long with James take all this loss?

"Big Bear? I'll take next shift 3 hour shift. James needs his rest ok" he said to him.

"Alright, be sure to get some rest ok man!" he said as he aimed out the window, Damian handed him his NVGs so he could see targets at night. Damian sat in the driver seat and started to rest.

James just laid there, he couldn't sleep. His mind was clouded, he hasn't been like this in years. He closed his eyes and hoped this was all a nightmare.

In the distance, the very same Raptor watched them. She was sleeping underneath a tree to stay out of the rain. She heard the gunshot but didn't know what was going on. She felt uneasy around these humans but she felt curious. She decided to follow them to see how they will fare. She might even help them even though it was forbidden by the elders, all humans had to be killed no matter the reason.

She didn't want to kill them but...would she have to for food.

She just slowly shut her eyes and slowly went to sleep with the sounds of the storm raging.

Perhaps tomorrow wouldn't be so cold and rainy.


	6. Ambush and the Beast's Return

The sun was high in the sky as it reached Noon. The Island was heavily misty and hot from the long rain last night. There was occasional rain from time to time but that was from scattered storms.  
Three US Marines are walking this dirt road towards to a mountain with a small dirt road going up it. They were all quiet, none forgot or could shake off what happened last night. James was the one worst off, he was in the lead but he sort of shunned everyone else. He didn't even get an ounce of sleep nor ate.  
Damian and Big Bear where getting worried, they hoped he wasn't breaking down. The thing is they didn't know is that James was already broken, more like shattered to millions of pieces. It wasn't long before he was burned to glass if all of this kept up.  
James also couldn't get that weird chirps or squeals that sounded like a crow on the radio before Mike took his own life. He didn't know what they were but he wanted to find out, he didn't realize he was gripping his weapon to the point Damian and Big Bear could hear the weapon itself bending.

They came upon a huge field, it seemed almost a mile wide. The dirt road seemed to be curved around the field instead of through it strangely. On the other side from what they could see from their location was a wooden bridge, seemed in decent condition almost.  
"What do we do, Cut through the Grass or stay on the road?" Damian asked.  
"Both are good ideas but the road is safer...Really don't want to know what's in there. That grass is nearly over my height" James replied whilst looking over the grass.  
Well, lets find out" he said chucking a Flasbang into the high grass, seconds later he threw a Frag Grenade. Simultaneously both grenades went off sending a huge rocketing sound throughout the area for a mile or more. Birds and other animals darted from the high grass into the jungle. "See?! It's clear, now lets get going." Big Bear said taking a step forward.  
"Wait!" James said grabbing Big Bear the shoulder "Something don't seem right, we didn't see any predators leave...nothing but small dinos and birds. They might still be in there." he said to him and Damian.  
"Then what do we do?" Big Bear asked.  
"Well, we still wanna cut time short...we are still going through the grass but we are doing it in a Triangular Formation. So that if anything jumps on us, we can out fight and out power them." he looked at them "On me! and Stay Frosty" he said taking lead aiming his M4.  
Big Bear and Damian stayed right next to each other behind James keeping their weapons on the high grass around them.

It wasn't only a grassy field but a swamp. They was ankle deep to knee deep in mucky, thick, sticky water. This slowed them down but they were already in this mess, they just need to tough through it.

Minutes pass and the mud and water seems to be less of a problem. They were almost halfway out which made them feel great.  
Suddenly a growl broke the silence, it came from Damian's back. He did nothing but whip around and fired. He moved as a huge orange brown tiger stripped animal fell to the ground screeching in terrible pain. He delivered two shots to the head silencing it.  
Damian knew what it was "RAPTORS!" he screamed. After that barks and screeches was heard all around them in the field.  
"Get in tight Formation! Keep them Back!" he said taking aim. He saw orange brown flashes in the grass around them. "Fire at Will!" he ordered.

-3rd Person-

Weapons fire broke out, filling the air with it's sounds. Bullets cut through the grass, mud, and water. Painful screeches were heard and the sound of bodies collapsing. Though they may have been dropping a few they were still missing their shots.  
Raptors dove into the mud and water to present themselves as dead, some wasn't so lucky.

Big Bear unleashed a full barrage of 5.56 NATO Rounds down his sites into the grass. In response all he heard was painful screeches of the Raptors.  
Suddenly their was a orange flash before his eyes, he felt a sudden pain hit him across the belly. He grabbed his stomach as he dropped to his knees. His stomach was sliced open, and his arm was the only thing keeping his guts from spilling out.  
"OH SHIT! MAN DOWN!" Damian yelled as he went to Big Bear's side.  
James glanced back, he saw the scene before him. He quickly saw a raptor 10 meters from them, as quick he saw he moved around and fired 5 rounds into its chest dropping it. He saw another and fired another 5 shot burst into its center mass dropping.

A lone raptor charged him from the side. Suddenly a white flashed went passed James nearly knocking him down. He heard a whelp and a screech, he turned to the source of the sounds. He saw something crazy, a White Raptor with black spots and a red line. This one was larger then the orange ones they were fighting. It had a orange raptor by the throat, its body was limp with blood coming from it's mouth. The raptor diverted its powerful Amber eyes at him. They were dominant, strong, courages, and beautiful in way yet it had many sad depressing emotions as well. Those eyes sent a cold shiver throughout his body.

-Raptor-  
She just had done the forbidden, she had just saved a human from one of the Razor Backs. She fought with herself to do it but why did she do it. Was it out of pure instinct or something else? What was it?  
She made eye contact with the human. His eyes were a full of Authority, Passion, Strong , Determination. She even saw all the same emotions she had within her. This somewhat stunned her yet sent a cold chill down her spine as his blues eyes were that of a killer, a hunter almost.  
She wasn't paying attention to anything around her. All she saw next was him raise his weapon towards her. She would never get away in time, she just had to welcome it.  
She saw the flashes from the weapon with a crack beside her head. Something screeched and fell onto her back, she jumped up making it fall off. She turned to face it but it was a Razor Back. She looked at him, all she got was a slight nod before he ran for his pack mates help.  
'He...he saved my life just now' she said in her thoughts. She was baffled at the site but snapped to the area around her.  
She felt the ground vibrate beneath her. This wasn't a good sign.

-James-  
He couldn't believe a Raptor saved his life, he saved its life, and it spared his. He couldn't think on that now, he had to help Big Bear. He could not bear another fallen Marine, not again.  
He rushed to his side, firing a few shots into one dropping it. They must have killed 15 of them by the looks of the bodies or blood on the grass around them.  
"Yo Big Man! You ok?" James asked him.  
"They cut my stomach op-" he said as blood spurted from his mouth.  
"Oh my God" Damian said as he placed his hand over the massive wound that seemed to open more and more.  
James threw his weapon on his back to help, it was useless. His guts were gonna spill out and he was gonna bleed to death.  
"How-How bad is it?" he asked?  
James and Damian looked at each other slightly "It's a flesh wound" James said to him.  
"Liar" he chuckled "You two ain't good liars." he reached for his neck with the hand that tried to keep his insides in, he ripped off his Tags and gave them to James "Brother! You have to carry on without me! Take my gear, take it all" James was shaking his head in that response. His body swelled up inside, tears started to flow from his eyes. Every bit inside him was shattered and shattering even more.  
"No...Your coming with us!" he sobbed "You're not going to be buzzard food" he said to him.  
"DAMMIT JAMES" blood spurted from his mouth into James's face "If you don't then no one will remember us dammit. You have to carry on, you must! I'll see you at the Pearly Gates or the Pits of Hell!" he said to him.  
James knew he was right, he need to go with Damian and get the Hell off this island. He just believed he didn't have the will to do, yet somehow he found it. He nodded "Yes! What you want me to tell Maria and Rachael...Your Wife and Daughter?"  
"That I kicked ass, took names, and that I love them and always be with them" he said to him.

The ground shook, distant screeching and barks were heard. All the Raptors stopped and look back towards the jungle. A screaming welp was heard, the ground continued to shake. Trees shattered as something plowed them down.  
James, Damian, and Big Bear were wide eyed as they watched with the raptors around them at the sounds of the moving forest. Something broke through the Jungle, the animal that came into sight struck them hard. It was the very same Spino or one of them from the wreck. It was covered in scars, scabs, and old burns. It growled deeply at all the raptors making them all take steps back in fear. It sniffed before looking directly at the group of Marines. Even if it was 3/4 of a mile away, it could see them as if it was at point blank rage looking at them.  
It roared and that roar shook everything, it charged full blast at them.  
"GO! NOW! Take all my spare ammo and anything else! I'll give that Sail Back Son of Bitch a licking from this Marine" He said reloading his M249 SAW.

It broke James to do this but he had to. He grabbed everything he could with Damian before they took off. They both ran for the bridge as fast as they could.

-Big Bear-

He watched as they both ran off. He knew death was coming for him but it was a matter of time before it claimed him. He was going to face it and face it without being a pussy, even though he was scared to die.  
He made sure his M249 was ready, it was. He was ready, he took off his helmet and through it somewhere, he took off his blouse and tossed it aside. If he was going to go out, at least he didn't have to burn up before it.  
The wind came right at him, the cool breeze hit his body sending his shaking from from the chill. some of his organs plumps out but he ignored them. Even the pain was gone as his mind snapped onto the Spino.

He pulled the trigger and gave one Hell of a War Cry. Bullets hit the charging animal but all it did was piss it off as it charged more and more aggressively at him.  
It gained distance faster then an animal for its size.

The Raptors nearby ran away from the scene.  
Big Bear continued to fire, ignoring that the Spino was taking the rounds. His box went empty, he frantically tried to reload. He struggled to get the box out of his small pack, he slowly getting weaker from the blood loss. He reloaded it, we raised the weapon to fire. He stopped as the hot smelly breath of the Spino went all of him.  
It stood before him with fresh bullets wounds, he could see the look in its eyes. It was almost a pleasing mocking look.  
"Fuck you too!" He raised the weapon to fire.

The Spino swung its arms, its claws ripped his body apart sending body parts flying everywhere.

-Damian and James-

They never looked back after the gunfire ended. They ran and ran as fast as they could. They heard it's roar as it was coming for them full blast. They made it to the 80ft long bridge. Its wood was old and the steel rusted but they never stopped. Damian dropped some kind of pack in the middle of it that had smoke coming from it, he then pulled something from his pocket. Once they made it across, he pressed a button on the object and placed it against James's neck.  
He dropped like a rock to the dirt.

James turned over on his back, he was tased. His vision blurry and his body all weird feeling. He looked upwards or what he though was upwards to see Damian taking all his gear off and placing it beside him.  
"I'm sorry James but if we didn't blow the bridge and kill that son of bitch. It would hunt us all around the island, no matter what. It has to be done with live bait." he ripped his tags off and tossed them to James "Please live James. Don't let this island kill you, Survive. For all of us James" he said turning his back and walking back to the bridge, across it to the other side with his M16.

James tried to pick himself up but his body was still recovering from the effects.

The next thing he saw was Damian fire at the Spino. It brought it's jaws down on Damian. It began to shake him like a dog shaking a rat. James felt like he had been hit by car once seeing that.  
"NOOOOOO!" he was able to scream. At that very moment the Spino threw his body down into the ravine below. The Spino raised it's head and roared at James. It was cut short the entire bridge was engulfed in a huge explosion destroying it. James covered himself, and laid there sobbing.  
The Spino growled and couldn't see a way across, it turned around and walked away. It roared triumphantly as it left from sight.

-Raptor-

She saw the Sail Back close in on the Lone Human. All she could do was sit in the muddy water and wait for it pass.  
The Sail Back came upon the human and kill it veraciously. She froze in fear as memories of long ago, she was scared to death.  
It ran after the last two humans, all she did was watch the scene unfold before her. She saw the other human get picked up the massive beast in its mouth and shaking him. It killed that human quickly without any mercy.  
Next thing she knew the bridge was engulfed by a huge explosion. Everything was swirling around her and going so fast. Next thing she knew, the Sail Back was gone.

She waited for a bit before she got up, she looked around. There was nothing, not a single animal stirring. This place was like a barren wasteland to her, nothing but dead raptors and human body parts with the smell of human weapons. Her mouth was filled with blood of another Raptor, her body was covered in mud and muck. She was hungry but she didn't want to scavenge the remains.  
'The last human' she thought to herself 'I need to check if he was killed' she took off towards the bridge.  
She got to the bridge, she was relieved to see to him walking away. Something was different, his body language wasn't a proud one. Her instinct told her this wasn't good, something was up. She decided to follow him more, she already broke the most sacred of laws amongst her race that the elders made long ago.  
She went to look a way around the cliffs, perhaps she can find a way around.  
She'd hoped the human was alive when she found him.

She never felt this protective instinct before.  
Why did it hit her when the Human's crash, it was all alien to her.

'What will the next few hours or days bring?'


	7. 7a- Insanity and Anger

James was walking down the long dirt road with his head hung low. He was ignoring the sounds of the world around him. He didn't even notice the thunder from the nearby storm, he didn't even realize that he was walking a bit off the road as well. He was too broken and shattered to nothing to even care a little bit.

The images of all his fellow Marines dieing before him. All their screams, all of their pain, all of their gruesome deaths passed before his eyes. It wouldn't stop, it wouldn't no matter how much he tried to push them away they still lingered, haunting his very being.

He didn't know how long he could take it anymore, he just didn't know how long. He felt like he was going to snap now!

-Hours later-

James was close to the Mountain, not even eight miles from it but he was off the road completely. He didn't even knew he strayed away from it. His mind was so clouded he didn't even know any sense of direction. Hell, he couldn't even recall any recent events in his mind almost.

It was pouring of rain once again, lightening occasionally broke the sky and clouds.

He wasn't using any Night Vision to see, he just walked in the darkness with only his eyes and the light of the lightening to show him the area.

The voices of his fallen comrades kept lingering, they would not pass. He came upon this clearing, he dropped to his knees in the mud. He let out a antagonizing painful scream that went for miles. He grabbed his head and had his head hung low, he couldn't cry. There was nothing left to let out but it was still getting worse. 'Is this Island Hell?' he said to himself 'If it is...' he paused "PLEASE GOD LET IT END!" He screamed.

He was losing it, no matter how much he fought. He was on the verge of calling it quits.

Then something flashed before his eyes, it was something he didn't want to see. It was from many years ago, back in Afghanistan. Anger swelled up within him and it combined with the sadness. It turned into a lethal cocktail that was gaining pressure like a Volcano, and it was getting closer to go up.

A growl was heard, this growl was primal and somewhat deep. He heard rattling like a rattle of an angry Diamond Back. He looked forward slowly, he saw the outlines of something slowly moving towards him. He slowly reached in the back, pulled out a flare, and ignited it. The bright red light lit up the entire area to reveal what was before him. Six of the same old creatures they have fought before, Damian said they were Dilophosaurus, but the main three were larger then these three of five foot tall ones. These were ten feet tall and twenty feet long almost.

He just put his head low while tossing the flare aside, his mind was blank and now gone. Yet, something started to burn within him, it revolved around on all the memories of his fallen comrades.

It was building up, the world stopped around him, the words of pain turned into words of sadness...asking him to continue and fight.

-Raptor-

She was watching the human just sitting there as the Frill Heads came upon him. They were hesitant due to the fact they sensed no fear from their prey, not even the will to run.

She knew she had to act, and so she did.

She rushed as fast as she could at the closest group of Frill Heads. They didn't see her come from the nearby foliage, she used her razor sharp claws to slice one of throats down to the bone completely cutting the jugulars, she used her powerful jaws on the other unsuspecting one. Her jaws clamped down hard on its neck, and not even a second later she snapped it's neck and let it's body fall limp to the ground.

One of the big ones saw her and charged her, she was lucky to dodge the attack and take off at lightening speeds. It and two smaller ones were right on her tail as well.

-James-

He heard a commotion, he glanced up to see that very same Raptor come. It had just killed two of the small ones and took with a big one and two small ones after her. Why was she helping?

Then the one big Dilophosaurus took off into the jungle with the last two smaller ones leaving the last big one. He saw it start to approach him with the intent to kill.

He just merely closed his eyes and let it come.

* * *

'Author Note- I cut the chapter into 2 parts, might make it 3. I'm just not feeling well. I'm hoping everyone will like the next two chapters.'  
PS- If you think Chapter 7a-b or c is the end...Nope!


	8. 7b- Marine vs Dilophosaurs

The Dilophosaurus slowly walked towards the Marine. It was confused that it still wasn't running away. It was hard for it to see because of the bright flare near the Marine.  
It was mere a few feet from the Marine and started to snarl with a deep belly rumble.

James lunged quickly now, his '8' inch Ka-Bar went straight through the bottom jaw of the Dilophosaurus into the interior nasal cavity near the brain. It jerked back taking James with it. James held onto it, pulled out his 9mm Sidearm, and shot it point blank into it's skull three times.  
James let go as the animal dropped onto the wet muddy ground. He landed perfectly on his feet, the animal kicked a bit still hanging onto what life it had. James aimed and pulled the trigger three more times into it's brain. It ceased to move after that, all except for slight twitches.

James felt nothing but anger, he stared at the Dilophosaurus with nothing except for that emotion. If he hadn't snapped, it was now.  
The Jungle near him erupted with two more Dilophosaurus right at him. He aimed and fired one shot into one's head dropping, the other leaped at him but he was quick enough to dodge it. His '8' inch Ka-Bar went across it's head all down its tail, he fired his side arm but the round hit it's tail grazing it. It whelped in pain as it continued into the jungle disappearing.

James heard something stomping at him from his left flank. He turned but he was meet by what felt like a brick wall. The wind was knocked out of him as he met the air before crashing onto the ground.  
He coughed and wheezed badly as he rolled around in the mud trying to catch his breathe. He lost his sidearm when he was hit. He heard a deep growl, he knew it wasn't over. He rose from as quick as he could to his feet to face his new foe. He pulled out his '6.5' inch Bayonet and, held it, and his '8' inch Ka-Bar tightly. It was one of those big ones, it was mad and started to come right at him.

James charged at it head on knowing if it hit him again it would trample him, or get him in its jaws. He had to be careful in what he was going to do.  
He was ten feet from the beast coming straight at him. It opened it's jaws to kill, it brought them down as he came within biting distance. It never bite down on him as he slid underneath of it to evade it.  
James used the momentum of his to use as his advantage against the one ton animal. He drove his Ka-Bar into it's knee cap and from the momentum of his slid the blade went through the entire knee. It roared in pain as it fell to the ground, it's entire leg was now useless. There was no way it could perfectly stand or even walk.

James rushed in for the kill, he never got close enough though as something else knocked him flat on the ground with great force. He tried to jump back up but something latched it's jaws around him. It was the last bigger Dilophosaurus, it's teeth nearly went through Jame's Kevlar Vest. He struggled violently, trying to stab it in the eyes or mouth.  
He struck home as his Bayonet went into the jaw of the beast making it let go of him. James lunged at it stabbing it in the chest. He did it over and over and over again with all his strength. The claws of the animal Dug into the back of his Kevlar Vest, they slowly went through the Vest into his back.

He felt the claws go through his vest and tried to move out of the way, he couldn't. It had a grip onto him and wasn't going to let him free. He saw it raise it's leg back, it's leg came at him hitting him directly center chest. He went flying into a nearby boulder twenty feet away from the dinosaur.  
He smacked hard into it before hitting the mud. He laid there motionless, not moving anymore.

The Dilophosaur filled with rage charged full blast to his body, it was going to end this and end it now.


	9. 7c-Raptor vs Dilo, Demonic Return

The Dilophosaurus had it's jaws around the torso of the unconscious Marine. It clamped down with incredible strength making it's teeth go through the Kevlar, through the uniform underneath, then into his skin.

James was seconds away from death, and he wouldn't even know it.

Suddenly the Dilophosaur was hit hard against it's side, knocking some of the wind out of him. He looked over with the human in it's jaws, it was one of those cursed white females of those Speedy Demons. The Dilophosaur didn't like their kind, most didn't.

His eyes widen as she leaped onto his back, digging her claws into his hide.

The Dilophosaur dropped the unconscious Marine before thrashing about to get her off.

She jumped off of him and dashed away from the Frill Head. It was on her tail literally trying to kill her. Luckily for her she was faster but their was a problem, she had a nasty bite wound on the back of left hind leg. She got it while fighting one of the smaller Frill Heads.

She hopped onto a embankment before diving under a tree to get away from it. It was right behind her still staying on her tail.

She tried to evade it's pursuit but the mud made her slip and fall. She got back and tried to shoot off like a dart but she was caught in it's jaws. The Dilophosaurus's jaws clamped down on her mid back onto her sides. It picked her up off the ground before throwing her into a the very same embankment she had just jumped from. Her body hit with a ton of force, all the air was taken from her lungs, pain hit her intensely all over her body. She made contact with the ground a second later, she laid their in the mud. She tried to stand back up but she couldn't, her leg and back was in too much immense pain.

The Dilophosaur walked over and planted his foot on her head. She hissed at the Frill Head and it returned it. It slowly applied pressure to her head, it was slowly crushing her skull.

She tried her best to get out from underneath him but in her weakened state, her injuries, and with the one ton weight holding her down...it was impossible for her to get away.

She whipped her tail into it's side trying to knock it off but it was useless.

Then from nowhere a clicking noise was heard nearby, it was followed by more and more.

The Dilophosaur took his foot off the female raptor and looked around, it wasn't going to have any unsuspecting guests. It turned around away from the female facing the sounds of the clicking. It roared to show dominance, the clicking continued. He started to get nervous, frantically looking around. He sniffed, it smelled something that made it look around. It was scared, that's when it saw a pair of golden glowing eyes in the nearby trees.

It started to go back slowly, it's heart beat raced beyond normal. It was terrified and the female raptor saw it.

She saw the golden eyes too, she never believed that the legends were true but she couldn't think on it now. She needed to live because there was more at stack now.

She used her good leg and thrusted it into the back of the Frill Head's leg. Her killing claw into the tendons and muscle crippling it forever.

It hollered in pain before it fell onto its knees, she took this advantage of time she had. She slowly got up and tried to take off but something was telling her she was forgetting something.

'The Human' she said in her thoughts. She looked over to where it once was, she limped ran to the human lying motionless in the mud. The Frill Head tried to get back to come at her but it froze in fear as something broke from the foliage walking slowly towards it. The Dilophosaur hissed and snarled at it but there wasn't a response as it came closer with no fear. The Dilophosaur started to limp it's way back from it.

The Female Raptor nudged the human, there wasn't any signs of life from what she could see. She moved him over on his side and placed her nose under his chin into his throat. She never felt human skin before, it was smooth and warm to the touch.

'Warm? It's Alive' she said in thought with what could be a smile. She felt him breath but it was slowly.

She looked back to see the beast of legend and nightmares approach the Frill Head. She still couldn't believe that the stories she was told when she was a young hatchling was true. She didn't remember much of her hatchling days, it's all blank to her. All she remembers is those stories, all those stories.

They told of creatures that once haunted the island, creatures that the humans even feared. These things are like ghosts, disappearing into the night and leaving no trace. They are even like demons, killing and praying on those helpless...even watching their prey suffer in the most intense pain. Her stomach twisted at the other thoughts that passed in her mind.

She couldn't leave the human here or he would die but she couldn't carry him away. She looked around, looking for the solution. She looked around, she found a small over hang with a bunch of roots. The roots had lots of loose mud on them, she now got an idea.

She drug the human's body over to underneath the overhang, she grabbed onto the roots and pulled as hard as she could. They gave away, mud poured all over the human's body covering it completely, except for it's head. She used some of the roots to cover it, thanks to the human's strange thing on his head concealed him surprisingly.

She turned back to see the Frill Head with that 'Thing' inches from it's face. the Frill Head was backed into the side of the Embankment giving hesitant snarls.

She knew she had to leave, she took off from the area as best and fast her worn out body can take her. Her body was screaming in pain but she didn't want to stay here for these beasts to devour her. She hoped the human was going to be safe.

She had a mission now, to return to her pack...her clan and warn them of the 'Night Demons'.

The Dilophosaurus was cornered by a lone Night Demon. It wanted away from it, he opened his frill and stood the best he could. He growled at it, he was going to live even if he had to kill a Night Demon. Though the stories said they were Immortal.

The Night Demon looked up at the ten foot tall Dilophosaurus with a hiss. The next thing it knew it got a lethal dose of acidic black goo in it's eyes. It screamed in pain and fell in the mud.

The Dilophosaurus brought it's jaws down on it's neck before thrashing, killing the Night Demon. It dropped the body into the mud before roaring triumphantly.

Suddenly more clicking and other horrendous sounds were heard. It looked up to see dozens of bright yellow eyes looking at him from the bushes and trees. He looked all around him to see a the entire forest lit up like the stars at night with these lights.

The Dilophosaurus looked around and roared at them all, it was only response by one single powerful clicking roar. The Dilophosaurus looked over to see a massive looking Night Demon jump from the cover of Darkness. It's clicks was more powerful then the rest, it was more bulky and more menacing looking. It walked towards the Dilophosaurus with no fear what's so ever.

The Dilophosaur launch it's black acidic goo at it, it home on it's chest. The Night Demon didn't even flinch from it, it just merely kept on walking with a deep clicking sound.

It stopped and looked at the dying human flare, it sniffed before looking at the human's weapon's lying on the ground nearby along with it's bags then back to the flare. It walked up to it and planted it's foot on it putting it out.

It went dark, pitch black with only the light was the glowing eyes of the Night Demons. The Dilophosaur tried to make a run for it but he was blocked from all sides. He turned around to see that same immensely large Night Demon glowing eyes in it's face.

A flash of lightening cause the area to brighten up. The Night Demon lunged attacking the Dilophosaurus with all the others from the jungle with it.

For the next 20 minutes, the sounds of painful screams and roars was heard as a dinosaur was slowly devoured alive by the Night Demons.

Corporal James was never seen nor found and alive...but for how long?

* * *

*I hope everyone enjoys this 3 part fight scene. I personally don't think it's great but as long it's good. I wonder what's going to happen next? :3*  
*I do know one thing...the island and all it's inhabitants...are going to battle for survival in the future*


	10. Awaken, New Little Friends, Trouble

James's woke up sharply to be instantly blinded by the sun light. A few seconds later he felt cold, wet, and intense aching pain.

"OW FUCK!" he said as he tried to push himself up, he felt weight on him "What Tha?" he saw the piles of mud on him. He brushed it off of him but that's when he was hit with the smell of death. "Oh Damn! Oh Damn!" he covered his nose, he looked around. He saw all nothing but perfectly cleaned carcasses everywhere of the Dilos. He was shocked to see it, "What did I miss?" he said to himself as he tried to stand. His body was shaking, aching, and weak from the abuse he has been through.

He tried to walk around, he stumbled a few times here and there but he could walk good enough to get around. He looked back at the carcasses, they seemed to have nothing left in them which kind of startles him. He looked at the ground before shivering from being cold even though the hot jungle heat. He was soaked, the most of the green on his uniform gone now from the mud.

"I feel and look like shit" he chuckled "Now! Let's try to get my shit together and begin to move" he said to himself. He looked everywhere for his gear and weapons, he found them all but he was worried. His M4 was buried in mud and he tried his best to break it down and clean it, he knew M4s like the M16, mud and them don't mix well together. It can cause the weapon to jam and become inoperable, this can kill him if he encounters a wrong Dino. He decided to be more covert and avoid attention then draw it to him.

As he looked down to pick up one of his bags he noticed a two footed print that took off into the jungle, it seemed from last night. It was the older then the others. He figured it to be that white raptor he saw last night. He was still questioning that it kept on helping him and it was a predator. It could have killed him already but it didn't. He figured he could be crazy but he has seen crazy before.

The tracks went to the very same mountain he was heading to. He figured to follow the tracks until he was close enough to the mountain to look for a way up. He could see the structure more clearly from up there, it looked like some kind of facility. Perhaps a research facility of InGen's. He only remembers fraction of the media stories or the things Damian told him. That incident is now dead, forgotten by the world. InGen is now a medical company, making drugs and medicine to help people and troops world wide.

He just couldn't remember much, all he knew is that everything of the outside world knowing about this place is now again...a Myth and Fairy tales. This place wasn't...It's Hell!

James made sure all of his gear was ready before setting off, he was badly sore and still in pain. He took some painkillers, that would help with pain and swelling. He knew he only had bruising but he never cared to check to see if that was the only wounds.

He was about to set off until he heard a few squeaks and small little barks behind him. He glanced back to see five small chicken sized green dinosaurs.

"What the Hell are you guys" he said to them. They just turned there heads and barked at him, he saw that some of them where checking the carcasses for food but no avail.

James opened Damian's bag, and looked into quickly. He pulled out a book that said on the Title "InGen's Field Guide". It even had a bunch of papers in it that were added to it.

He opened it and found the picture that resembled them, "Compsognathus? Weird name...at least they call you Compy for short. There was no in Hell I'm going to call you that for the rest of my time here" he said with a chuckle. He read that they are not a threat but do have a slight poisonous bite that acts like a knock out to prey bigger then them. Though to humans or anything bigger it's useless unless bitten too much.

James quickly finished but this time they were at his feet chirping at him. He found them a bit cute "You guys hungry?" he asked them. He slowly pulled out a small nutrient bar, pulled it from the wrapper and dropped it to them "There, that's all I can give" he said with a smile "bye guys" he said before turning and leaving. The Compies ate the bar quickly, they loved it. They saw James leave, they followed.

As James walked he heard them somewhere behind them, he didn't mind it. As long they wasn't a threat. He decided to actually start reading that book that Damian had in his bag, he needed to freshen up on Dinos. He hadn't done any research on Dino's since he was a kid. Well...he was curious what he was going to re-learn.

-Some hours later into the afternoon-

He had just read about all the animal's he has seen so far and of some he has never seen before. Everything, this information was going to help him alot. Though he couldn't find a thing about that Spino but at least he was away from it. He researched up these Raptors, he was rethinking on following these tracks now and staying away from that raptor.

He put the book in one of the free pockets he had left. His body was screaming for him to stop and take a rest but he pushed himself.

15 minutes pass and he now finally decides to stop for a five minute break. He sits up against the bark of a tree and just lays there. His body continued to scream but thanks to the pain medication he feels no pain. He starts coughing a bit and feels a bit of tightness in his chest but he pushes it off. He takes a slow glance at the Jungle around him, the sounds of primates, birds, some small amounts of rain, different bugs was heard. Even the sounds of small dinosaurs nearby as well. It was peaceful and full of beauty yet so deadly.

He closed his eyes with his weapon close to him, he had his Ka-Bar hidden underneath his weapon for an emergency.

He listened to the sounds of the island, he didn't notice he was slowly falling asleep.

He was on the verge of passing out until he heard a noise, the same very chirps. He opened his eyes to see those very same five Compies standing at his feet chirping and barking at him. They were snapping and grabbing on his satchel.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. HEY!" he said snapping his fingers at them, they jumped back and looked at him "You five must really be hungry eh?" he said, their response was head tilts "What the hell am I doing? Talking to little chicken sized dinos" he said opening his bag up, he pulled out a few more bars "Here! Bask in the tasty glory! Little shits!" he said with a sly smile as he watched them eat the bars quickly. "Damn! They really was hungry." he laughed.

'They must be starved, poor things. Wonder why?' he asked himself.

He got curious now, he reached out with his hand to the closest one. It looked at him and lowered itself as if scared. He stopped his, the Compy waited for sometime before leaning in to his hand. It sniffed it before nibbling on it, James brought his hand down and slowly pet it. It gave a slight chirping noise like a bird but it was constant in way like a clicking. It leaned in on his hand accepting the pet.

James smiled brightly, he couldn't believe he was actually petting a dinosaur. His childhood dream to reach out and touch them. He felt like a child again, he was about to pick the Compy up in his hand but it was interrupted by a roar in the distance.

"What tha?" he said looking around. The Compies looked around as well, that's when a high pitched barking was heard along with a strange call. The Compies ran and hid near James's side. James knew it sounded familiar but what was it?

It was until he remembered that very same sound when they were attacked by the Raptors in that field, then heard it again while fighting the Dilos, even the book said something about it.

"Raptors!?" he said slowly getting up and gripping his weapon tightly. He looked around, he saw none or couldn't hear anything. "Where is it coming from? Why is there only one sound?" he said in confusion.

The cries got worse "Wait?...That Raptor" he said looking around for the source of the sounds. He found where it was loudest but he didn't take a step. It was a Velociraptor, one of the most dangerous Dinos to encounter. They despised humans being near them in anyway. The book said everything bad about them, even Damian told him about Raptors.

But...that Raptor has saved his life multiple times and he did the same back. In fact she saved his hide last night or at least helped him. He owed her that, it had an honor to do so.

But...what if she turned and attacking him. Then that honor would be for nothing. He didn't know what to do...he was fighting his mind and his heart and will at the same time to do something or not too.

He suddenly heard an injured whelp, his eyes widened as something snapped in him "FUCK IT!" he said taking off towards the sounds. The Compies ran just right behind him keeping up. The one he petted jumped on his back and held on for dear life.

James felt that he was going to walk in on something nasty, his gut feeling told him so as he came ever so closely to the terrible sounds.

He hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

*I really hoped everyone Enjoyed this :). I'm gonna try to get a chapter out everyday or every 3 days if I can. ok :)*  
*I really like what I did with the Compies :3. Compies are so cute! When they aren't trying to bite you! XD*


End file.
